


Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Music, Platonic Relationships, Quote: Anyway Here's Wonderwall (Oasis), incredibly chill vibes, nothing happens in this everyone just chills out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: It's the end of the day at the Slender Mansion, and the proxies decide to relax outside while playin' some tunes. Eyeless and Jeff decide to watch.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!

The last of the sunlight filtered through the trees, sitting on the horizon and bathing the forest in an amber glow. The three proxies were on the porch, aimlessly chatting with one another. Their recent jokes about “starting a band” was becoming much less of a joke now, ever since Hoodie had managed to find bongo drums. Toby sat on the porch steps, his head flicking to the side repeatedly as he ticced. He was plucking at the strings while Tim fiddled with the tuning keys of his own guitar. 

Eyeless leaned against the railing, high up on a balcony as he watched the proxies below him. It was interesting how close the three were with each other at the mansion. He could hear them faintly, joking around as they tried to figure out how to play their respective instruments. Eyeless knew from word of mouth that they weren’t nearly as kind on each other while off on missions. He couldn’t blame them for it really. The Slenderman was tough on them, and unforgiving of their mistakes while off on missions. Failing the tasks given to them usually resulted in terrible punishments, much worse than anything the proxies have done to each other.

The glass door shifted, squeaking slightly as it opened. Eyeless took a breath of fresh air, breathing deep as he let the scent of dirt and dried blood fill his nostrils. “Hey Jeff,” he said. Jeff shut the door behind him, coming up next to Eyeless and leaning against the railing as well. 

“How can you always tell it’s me?” Jeff asked plainly, taking out a carton of cigarettes. “You weren’t looking, there’s no way you can tell just from me opening the door.”

_It’s not like it was hard,_ Eyeless thought. That old hoodie Jeff wore was covered in countless bloodstains, layered over each other and muddling the individual smells of blood. Maybe if he bleached it instead of washing it the usual way, it might finally go back to its original white, instead of the brownish-grey Jeff described it as. 

“You reek of smoke,” was what Eyeless finally said. Jeff snorted, lighting up his cigarette anyway. Jack’s nose scrunched up as the acrid smell wafted into the air. Jeff looked down, lazily eyeing the proxies. 

“Their masks are off,” Jeff noted. Jack frowned, squinting as he looked. His thermal vision made it difficult to parse.

“Even Hoodie?” Eyeless asked. Jeff nodded. That was slightly unusual. Eyeless could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Hoodie without his mask.

“Wonder what they’re going to play.” Jeff said.

“I wonder if it’s going to be any good.”

That made Jeff snort, and Eyeless smiled a little under his mask.

“They might be,” Jeff responded, “ I know Tim got a minor in music theory when he was in college, and I’ll bet you 5 bucks that Hoodie was a band kid.”

That made Eyeless laugh lightly, and he leaned over the railing more, hoping to get a better glimpse of the three. “Music theory, really?” He mused. He wouldn’t have guessed that. Jack wondered what his major must have been, and if he ever completed it. “Where’d you learn that?”

“He told me,” Jeff said, breathing out smoke. “We got drunk one night, he mentioned it. Can’t even remember why it got brought up. Think we were talking about...I don’t know, school in the U.S.?”

Eyeless’s smile widened as he gave Jeff a strange look- not that Jeff would be able to tell, with his mask still on- “Two murderers drunkenly discussing the public education system in America. How’d that turn out?”

“It didn’t. I woke up hungover.” Jeff flicked ash off his cigarette, motioning to the proxies below. “Should we recommend a song or somethin’?”

“How about wonderwall?”

Jeff snorted, shoving Eyeless lightly. The pleasant smile on his face looked stretched out and maniacal from the scars. “Shut the fuck up.” Eyeless laughed in response. The proxies down below finally noticed the two loners standing on the balcony. Toby lifted up a hand and waved, Eyeless mirrored the action. Toby then burst into a series of tics, as Hoodie looked up at them. 

“Enjoying the show?” He asked, his voice just loud enough to be heard. 

Jeff shrugged, taking another drag off the cigarette. “Maybe if you play something good, I will” 

Masky placed a hand to his chest, leaning over like he’d been shot. He was such a dad sometimes. “Ouch,” he said turning to the other proxies, “did you hear that? If you play something good.”

Toby shook his head, trying to look offended. “We formed this band five minutes ago and we already have haters. Let’s go kill him.” He strummed the guitar. Hoodie tilted his head up at them.

“Do you guys play anything? Or sing?” 

Eyeless grimaced under the mask, Jeff did the same, scoffing. “Trust me, man, you don’t wanna hear me sing,” He said. 

“Ditto to that,” Eyeless said. He had never had much practice singing out loud, and he wasn’t about to start now. He had heard Jeff sing once though, before either of them had come to the mansion. He could remember laughing as Jeff belted out the lyrics to some dumb pop song, sitting in the backseats of a car they had stolen. Jeff's voice was like a crow’s, raspy and hoarse, his throat burnt from some sort of fire damage he acquired long ago.

Toby’s response was loud, throwing his hands out. “Then don’t talk shit about our music!”

“I wasn’t!” Jeff defended quickly. “ I just been sitting here watching you three fucks argue over who’s taking out the garbage tonight instead of actually playing a song.”

Hoodie and Toby spoke at the same time, words overlapping. 

“Actually it’s Masky’s turn tonight.”

“Tim’s taking out the garbage, yeah.”

Masky was leaned against the pillar underneath the overhang, and made a general _what the fuck_ gesture, before saying to the two loners on the balcony,

“I’m teaching Toby chord progressions, it takes time to learn this stuff. Why, did y’all have a song in mind?”

Jack spoke with the full knowledge he was about to piss Jeff off. “Play wonderwall,” he suggested immediately. He let out a laugh as Jeff tried to slug his arm, jumping back. 

Toby perked up, “I know that one!” 

“Everybody with a guitar knows how to play that one,” Masky replied. He played the first few notes, as if to prove it. Toby messily followed suit, copying the chords Masky had played.

“You asshole,” Jeff said, but he was smiling viciously. He motioned downwards. “Look at what you did! Now they’re actually going to play it.”

Eyeless snickered, unable to stop a shit-eating grin from crawling along his face. “Whoops,” he said, not even remotely sorry. He could hear Masky start to play the rest of the song, as Toby began to sing the vocals. It was always nice hearing Toby sing, how his Tourette’s tended to melt away when he focused on the music. He could hear Hoodie hum along too, lightly tapping the drums. “Isn’t that a shame, we finally got them to agree on a song.”

Jeff shook his head, sneering. “That’s what I get for wanting them to play, I guess.”

The sun had fully gone down, but there were still traces of light stretched along the horizon. Jeff’s cigarette had burnt down to ash by this point, and he crushed the last of it onto the railing. They two of them watched the proxies with vague interest. Eventually Jack noticed Jeff was looking at him instead.

“What?” Jack asked.

Jeff shrugged. “Nothing. I just realized that I can tell when you’re smiling under that mask.”

Jack’s eyebrows scrunched together. “How?” he asked. 

“I dunno. Your mask shifts differently, I guess. It’s hard to explain.” 

Jack hummed in response. He was awkwardly aware of the fact that he was smiling now, but the evening had been so pleasant it was near impossible to get rid of it. Not that he necessarily wanted too, but it was definitely going to be weird knowing that Jeff could read his facial expressions even with the mask on.

The song ended, and Jeff cupped his hands, booing the proxies. Toby stuck his tongue out at him in response. Jeff chuckled, giving Toby the middle finger before leaning back, looking over at Eyeless.

“Think I’m gonna head out for the night. I’ll see you later,” he said. Eyeless nodded at him.

“Sounds good. Stay safe.”

“Whatever, mom.” The sliding glass opened and closed with a whine. Eyeless leaned over the railing. 

Toby was standing, guitar in hands. “How was it?” He asked. Eyeless gave him a thumbs up in response. 

Toby beamed. “Honestly?”

“Yeah. Honestly.” He paused for a second. “Jeff liked it too. Or he wouldn’t have stayed for the whole song.”

Toby’s grin was still plastered onto his face. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is a reference to that Phineas and Ferb song:  
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSRH3ezSpf8&ab_channel=PhineasandFerbMoments)  
> And if you didn't understand the Wonderwall thing, it's technically a meme:  
> [click here for explanation](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/wonderwall)
> 
> Please let me know how you liked this fic in the comments! I've been going through some burnout lately, so I whipped this up while I try to get my motivation back for my other fics.


End file.
